


of cats and bags and the people who help keep them in them

by notavodkashot



Series: Terms and Conditions Apply [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor is a shrewd son of a bitch, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Marriage of Convenience, and also a massive troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Cor is kind of an asshole, frankly. Nyx is just glad he's on their side.Apparently.





	of cats and bags and the people who help keep them in them

“Uh,” Nyx begins, swallowing hard, because this was a summons he’d never even thought would come and it must be serious enough that the Commander hadn’t even made a despairing remark about Nyx always getting in trouble, he’d just curtly told him how to get to the office. “Excuse me.”

“Come in,” Cor the freaking Immortal tells him, voice quiet and sharp and weirdly terrifying, “close the door behind you.”

Nyx does. The office doesn’t look like he expected it to - not that he’s ever really expected to be here, but he thinks, everyone in Lucis, somewhere in the deep, cavernous corners of their soul, imagines the office of someone like Cor to be… well. Terrifying as the man himself. Lots of dark, dramatic shadows and perhaps awkward, uncomfortable chairs.

Cor’s office is… surprisingly mundane, by comparison to his impromptu flight of fancy. Tall bookshelves, a solid desk, and weirdly enough, a couch in the corner. Nyx tries to imagine a couch in Drautos’ office, and fails entirely. It’s the comfy kind, too, not those weird, half-wooden ones that are more for decoration than anything. It looks like it’d be a nice place to take a nap.

Nyx is assaulted by the sudden thought that maybe Cor the Immortal likes to take naps in his office, and he doesn’t know what to do with it.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Cor says, voice quiet and deadpan, barely above a murmur, and Nyx makes the mistake of looking up. He finds himself pinned down by light blue eyes that feel like ice shards pinning him in place. “About your wedding.”

“Ah,” Nyx replies stupidly, because he’s feeling like a butterfly about to have its wings ripped out by an overzealous child, “right. Uh. Thank you. Sir. Yes.”

“Very sudden, though, wasn’t it?” Cor asks, still deadpan and quiet, and still looking at Nyx like he’s sizing up which limb to hack off first. “You knew each other for a very short time before you… decided to formalize the union. Excellent work keeping the relationship underwraps, as well.”

“What, are you stalking the kid or something?” Nyx blurts out, before he can really think it through.

Cor stares down his nose at him.

“Yes.”

Nyx stares right back at him.

“Bit too young for you, isn’t he?” He says, because he’s committed to not think through his answers now. “I mean, he’s almost a bit too young for me, and I married him.”

“You did,” Cor replies, and the corner of his lip twitches. “I wonder why.”

“You just admitted to stalking my husband,” Nyx replies, frowning like he’s maybe taken a wrong turn and ended up in bizarro world, because he’s got no clue how this conversation even happened in the first place, “and now you’re asking why he’s my husband? Are you gonna go full on serial killer creep on me? Is this what’s happening? Because that’s a shitty way to die, and I will fight you, for all the good it’ll do me.”

And then, Cor laughs. Bizarro world to the nth degree, then.

“Your husband,” Cor says, lips twitching, “is the Prince’s best friend and one of his closest personal guards. It is my  _job_ to stalk him. He’s a primary target and if he’s been compromised, I can assure you, consequences will be dire.”

Nyx stares at him.

“…I knew that.”

Cor leans back on his seat, eyebrows arched.

“The truth of the matter is that you met Prompto five months ago, out of which you’ve dated for… none of them, and yet you filed a marriage certificate last weekend.” He tilts his head to the side, absolutely enjoying the way Nyx slowly sinks into his seat. “You can see where the concern comes from.”

Nyx sighs, deflating the last hopeful bit that still expects to get out of this somehow, outdone by Cor’s blank stare.

“…he shouldn’t get in trouble for this, it wasn’t his idea.”

“He’s not,” Cor assures him, and there’s that hint of a smile again, “and I know.”

“It’s just…”

Three hours later, Nyx walks out of the surprisingly comfortable office with a frown of sheer incomprehension on his face.

He’s still married.

“I’d never dare question the sanctity of your poor life choices, Ulric,” Cor had said, before kicking him out, and it takes Nyx all the walk back to Drautos’ office to realize that means Cor has given his blessing to their con.

Kinda.

He’s  _still_ married.

 _Your boss is like. Super weird. Xvx_  he texts Prompto, his husband, as he waits to be called into Drautos’ office to deliver some menial paperwork Cor gave him as an excuse to justify their little chat.

 _lol, i kno_ , Prompto replies, just as Nyx’s turns comes up.

Nyx sincerely doubts it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
